Shockers
by klcm
Summary: What she thought was another guilt riddled present from her brother turned out so much better.... proving some ultimate suprises along the way..... M/G Fluff....cos its the best kind! Happy reading :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------------

She jumped at the slight tap on the door and turned in her chair.

'Come in.'

'Agent Garcia. This came for you. It's been checked over.'

'Thank you, would you like to just put it over there.' She watched as the security guard placed a rather large box down on the floor behind her. As he left she thanked him again. She quickly finished the search she was running for the team and turned to look at the box. She pulled it closer and sat and stared at the address that it had come from. She sighed as it read Maryland. This could only mean one thing. Before she could let her thoughts run any further there was another knock on the door, a recognisable knock.

'Come in handsome.'

She heard him laugh. 'How do you do it baby girl?'

'You have a very you type of knock hot stuff.'

'Ah should I change it? Make myself more of a surprise to you day? I see you got the box. Any idea who from?'

'Please don't, I like knowing it's you at the door and not anyone else. I have a fair idea.' She sighed.

'Why do you sound disappointed?'

'Because it's from my brother, I'm positive about it. He's probably sending me stuff from his kids about how much they love their auntie Penny, how I should move there. A care package from his wife. The same old crap.'

'Well at least they are looking out for you, goddess.'

'But they're not. It's simply a guilt ridden thing for not helping me out when I got shot. Apparently I can't care for myself anymore.'

'Well do you want me to stick around while you open it? Or do you want some privacy?'

'Will you stay? Sounds stupid but I think I need your sanity if I get some more care packages.'

He smiled and laughed slightly. 'Of course I can stay baby girl. Come on let's get this over with.' He got a pair of scissors and handed to him. 'First though, why do they send it here and not to your house?'

'They don't know where I live only where I work. It's a long story why but if they knew where I lived I would be bombarded with letters, gifts like this and too many visits. I can't handle that either.'

'Hmm okay then. Well let's see what the box holds this time.' He stood and watched as she cut the tape and opened the box. The top layer was covered in tissue paper; she stopped and grabbed the letter on top looking at him.

'Well that's definitely different. Not usually this much care goes into it or a sealed letter.' She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Penny,_

_Baby sister, we were sorting through some of mom and dad's old stuff and came across some things we thought you might like to have. There are photos in there, some toys, jewellery and we found a letter mom wrote to you before she died. We didn't open it but felt you needed to read it. If we find anything else we will sent you it but for now this is it. Some really good memories in that box, so enjoy them._

_Love you big brother_

She put the letter down contemplatively and looked at Derek. 'Well it seems my brother was born with a heart after all. That or his grown one all of a sudden.'

'Do you want to tell me what this is all about?'

'Here just read.' She handed him the letter, still anticipating the contents in the box.

'Well it seems genuine.'

She laughed as she learned back in the chair. 'Genuine? The shit he put me through and now after 13 years of our parents death he decides to be genuine and caring.'

Pen, what did he or at least they do to you? You're never this bitter about anyone.'

'It's a long story hot stuff.'

'How about tonight you, me, some movies, and some ice cream together in a room while we talk about it? I'll even let you ask me questions about what happened with Burford. I want you to know that I love you and I will be here for no matter what.'

'I love you too handsome.' She looked him in the eyes and smiled. 'Let's get it over with then.' She stood and knelt in front of the box. Derek following her actions and knelt opposite her. She carefully lifted the tissue paper away and stared in disbelief. Morgan looked at her face; he was amazed at how many emotions had got contained on her beautiful face. 'Oh my God.' She said as she started picking things out.

'What is it?'

'I haven't seen some of this for at least 20 years maybe more. I don't get where they found it.' She picked up a necklace and traced the pattern of the locket with her finger. She then wiped away a tear. 'Oh God now I'm crying.'

'It's okay baby girl. What's that in your hands?'

'Oh this.' She said handing it to him. 'It was my mothers, she used to put it on me when I was scared, she told me it would protect me from the most harmful of things. It used to help chase my nightmares away when I was a little girl, to have something of hers close. But one day it seemed to just disappear and we never spoke about it.'

'Sweetness, this is beautiful.'

'I told my mom so many times I loved it, I wonder where it was.' She looked in and took out an old rag doll, she traced the name written across it and put it down. There were several different boxes. She picked up the one nearest the top and pushed the main box aside. Placing the new box between them she opened it and found endless photos, all of multiple holidays. She smiled at some and then picked one out that had been ripped; she looked at it confused and read the back.

_**Holiday, July 1986**_

_**Penelope an**_

She sat and smiled hard. 'Everything okay there Pen?'

'Yeah, I remember this holiday; I just don't know why it has been ripped. You can see I am holding someone hands. I just can't remember who. It says Penelope an, but that's it I do remember meeting someone and how much fun I had.'

'Where did you go?'

'San Diego. We had so much fun.'

He laughed at her remembering the good times she had once had with her parents. Then he paused. 'Hey baby girl, I went to San Diego in the same year as you.'

'Small world handsome.' She smiled at him. 'Let's see if there are anymore of this holiday.' She began to split the pictures up into groups, whilst Derek picked them up and looked at them.

'You look like your mom Pen. You have her beauty.' He looked up as he knew she would be smiling and blushing and he loved that about her. 'I mean it.' He placed a hand under her chin. 'How about we close this box up and carry on with this at home?'

'Okay handsome. I need to take this information out to others and thank you.'

'Thank you? Baby girl why are you thanking me?'

'For showing an interest.'

'Sweetness, I want to learn more about you and I like seeing how these memories make you smile.' He smiled as she grouped the photos and placed everything but the locket back in the box. 'Give me the keys for Esther; I'll take the box down as long as you have that information out in the bull pen ready for us.' He said and winked.

'You want a coffee with that?'

'How did you know I was going to make a coffee soon?'

'What can I say?'

'You are magical baby girl.' He said laughing as she put the keys in his hand and got all the paperwork she had finished doing before Derek had come along.

-------------------

A/N: Want more? ... this was supposed to be a one shot but hey my imagination went a little wild.... hope your enjoying it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

--------------------------------------

She walked into the bull pen after work and went to his desk, seeing him still working on some paper work she slid onto an empty space and waited for him to finish writing. When he finished he put his pen down and placed a hand on her leg, she immediately put her hand onto of it.

'You off home baby girl?'

'That I am handsome.'

'I'll get some food, and be at yours in about an hour.' He smiled at her; he was actually excited about the evening's arrangements. 'You okay there Pen?'

'Yeah, my heads all over the place about that photo. I remember it was a boy.'

'Well we will discuss it when I get to yours, yeah?'

'Okay, handsome. See you later.' She leant in and kissed his forehead and then she got up and left. Not realising he watched every step of hers until she was out of sight.

--------------------------------------

He let himself in with his key, shopping bag in one hand, take away in the other. He smiled when he saw the couch pushed back and cushions, pillows, blanks and quilts lying on the floor. He heard humming coming from the bath. He placed the bags down and went to the bathroom.

Tapping lightly. 'Princess, your prince is here with food and surprises.' He said with a smile.

'Come in if you dare.' She giggled when he didn't hesitate. 'You are eager handsome.'

'Only for you baby girl.' He said as he sat on the toilet seat.

'So surprises eh?'

'Yeah one that will shock the hell out of you, it did me.' He saw her raise an eyebrow. 'Come on foods going to get cold.'

'Okay pass me that towel and I'll be out.' He passed her the towel, giving her a quick kiss before leaving to set out the food.

A couple of minutes later she walked out, in his sweats that he had given her and a simple yellow top. He couldn't believe how good she looked. She shook her hair out of the loose bun and took a seat at the table. Every curl perfect, her makeup perfect, her smile perfect.

'You look good in my sweats.'

She smiled. 'They're really comfortable and remind me of you.'

He smiled at her sentiment. 'I like that fact a lot.'

When dinner was over, they helped each other with the washing up and then took drinks down to the new bed on the floor. She took a sip of her wine and placed it on the coffee table before grabbing the box. She placed her hand on the torn photo and sighed.

'Oh baby girl, I think this might help.' She again raised her eyebrow as he passed her an envelope, she pulled out a photo.

'How the hell can this be?'

'I was thinking about when I went to San Diego, I met this blonde haired girl, pretty, witty and I felt comfortable around her.'

She looked at him in disbelief. 'You mean?' She felt the tears beginning to prick in her eyes. 'You are the boy!'

'That I am baby girl, can you believe it? We've met before and didn't realise. That's why I felt so close and comfortable to you... Hey don't cry gorgeous.'

She wiped her eyes. 'I'm sorry, I can't believe this. You felt so familiar to me when I 'first' met you. It's because we spent two whole weeks together, playing, laughing, talking. My first boyfriend.' She laughed at the memory. 'Bet I'm not what you expected when we used to talk about the future. Hey handsome?'

'No, you're better than what I expected. When I saw the picture of you, in that little white flowery dress, those curls, that smile. The year, the place, I don't know exactly but something kind of clicked and then it hit me just before you came in to say you were leaving to go home. I knew I had a photo of it because it was one of my favourite times.' He looked her and smiled. 'I also knew why I recognised you dad when you showed me the video on your super 8 after you were shot. The man looked familiar; I just couldn't place where I had seen him before. I remember their kindness baby girl. Their friendliness. I also remember seeing how your brothers treated you.'

'Oh God don't remind me.' She said and laughed. 'I can't believe it was you! You're right this was a shocker but a bloody good one.' She sat staring at the photo, tracing the childhood them with her finger, memories swirling around her head at how that little boy looked for her in the mornings by the pool, how he had said hello on their first encounter. The way he made her feel to be with him. She didn't care if she had white skin and he had black, he made her feel complete, like nothing anyone said mattered. 'You were a stud back then handsome, destined to be hot stuff.'

'You were destined to be a goddess, baby girl.' He lay down and laughed, completely in shock still after realising. 'This has got to be the best day of my life.' He looked at the now confused Penelope. 'Pen, I love you. I never lost love for that girl, the one girl that treated me equal, didn't care what her brothers said; she wanted to spend time with me.'

'I still don't care about what they think you of, wait until they find out this you. And Derek, I love you too, always have. Now I understand why I did from when I met you all those years ago.' She picked up the ripped photo. 'My brother ripped this after we had an argument when I was about 16. I still had it on my wall, one of the best times in my life. I cried so hard when he did it. All I had left of Derek Morgan from years ago. Who would've thought it, hey; we were temporary best friends before we knew it and now look at us.' She laughed.

'You think it's a sign?'

'Of?'

'Us. To be together, I realised a couple of months ago what you mean to me, and now I am definitely sure about it. Penelope will you be my girlfriend?' She asked with the smile she loved too much.

'Stupid question! Yes!' She leant across and hugged him. He drew her down so they were hugging on the floor. 'Now I know why I wanted you for so long.' She giggled sheepishly.

'In a good way I hope! I want this work; forget about my infidelity, you are the only woman I actually get excited about seeing. When you were shot, it scared the living daylights out of me, the thought of losing you. Woman everything about you scares me. I drop my guard around you. I lose all control of myself when you're around. Your wit, your laugh, your smile and even you smell, drives me crazy. I want this to work for definite.'

'I think together it can. I have the man of my dreams, but come on am I your type?'

'There's only one woman that fits my type. All those woman before, my mother was right, they were trophies trying to fill a hole and now Penelope Garcia has finally achieved that.'

'Aw handsome, that is the sweetest thing said to me since San Diego 1986.' She laughed as she sat up. 'Right, for the rest of the box.' She got all the little boxes out and searched through them, making a pile of one's she wanted to put up. Derek smiled at some, looking at how Penelope had grown up in the years they were parted. He finally felt like the future was good and his past seemed better too, knowing it was her he had spent with for those two weeks. He smiled the whole night.

'I don't feel good about this.' Garcia said putting her hand on some books.

'Why?'

'It's my mum's journals.' She said pulling them out. 'Isn't it still a bit like an invasion of privacy?'

'I think it would good for you to read them.'

'Only if I can read them with you.' She bit her lip. 'Sorry, stupid request.'

'Pen, if you want to read them to me or with me you do so, I don't mind. I just think either way it would be good for you.'

She placed them down with the photos. 'Okay, reading them with someone will help. I'd probably chicken out otherwise.'

'I bet you would too.'

She laughed as she pulled a thick envelope of the box. Written on the front in her mother's swirly handwriting, _My Dearest Daughter Penelope_, she placed it on the books.

'You not going to read it?'

'In a minute I want to get through the rest of the box before I start to go in depth with stuff.' She pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Inside was more jewellery, all her favourite pieces and there in the bottom, her mother's wedding rings. 'Oh dear God. I think I deserve an explanation for this.' She said as she raised the ring to read the inscription. Forever thine, Forever mine, Forever ours. 'I always wanted a love like this.'

'Well I'm going to try and give you it goddess.' He said taking the rings as she passed it to him so he could read. 'I already think our love is on that level baby girl, I really do.'

'Really? I would have to agree with you there.' They both smiled, happy to find what they had both been looking for, for years. 'Last box.' She opened it and pulled out ballet shoes. 'Again oh my God. I don't think I can keep these.'

'Why not baby girl?' Derek said as he sat up.

'They were on their way to a performance when they had the crash. I stopped dancing that night.' She said as she relieved the night. 'I knew something was wrong when I started and they weren't in the audience.' She looked up to see Derek next to her.

'Baby girl. I'm really sorry, you lost them both. I wish I had been around to help you through that part in your life.'

'I have you back now, handsome. Plus you lost your dad, so you help in ways you know.' She leant in, taking comfort in him. 'I could get use to this, shame about work.' She said sadly.

'Let me talk to Hotch on Monday. If need be I'll move. Now I have you I am not letting you go.' He smiled and got up. 'Second surprise for you Miss Garcia.' He walked into the kitchen and looked at him pulling ice cream, one they had shared on that holiday.

She said completely gob smacked. 'How the hell did you remember that?'

'I remember a lot from those two weeks.' He laughed bringing over two spoons and sat back down. 'Let's pack away everything we aren't going to need for mean time.'

'Okay handsome.' She said as she put the spoon down and began to pack away the photos. Derek was sorting the ballet shoes away and when it was all done all that was left were some photos, the journals and the extremely thick letter. Lying on their bellies with the things in front of them including the ice cream, she took a scoop and picked the envelope up. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

**To my special girl,**

**Penelope I know you are 18 while I write this and I realise that you are off at college and excelling in what you are good at but I want you to realise that I am proud of you. As I have sat and watched you grow up in a world that has not graced you with the happiness you deserved I have realised that I have not been the mother I should have been.**

**There are so many flaws in what I have and haven't done. I could've stopped your stepfather and brothers bullying you but I didn't look closely. I didn't want to look into your life, it was your life after all, but I kick myself now that after all this time I pry and read your diary. I should have spoken to you but I found your diary in the bin and began to read, some of the things in it were heartbreaking to read, how you hate me for not looking and I have to agree I hate myself. The upmost job I was supposed to do as a mother to a daughter like you was to protect you and cherish you but I didn't, I kept the jobs going and went away too often. I left you with them, now I understand why at times you cried hard when I left, why you wished you were back with grandma and grandpa or you wished to be back in San Diego with Derek. Yes I remember his name, I remember the way he brightened your day and that smile, the smile that made me smile. I wish you still had him around to confide in to make you smile like you used to. Penelope I wish for so many things for you I wish that I could turn back the time and have the opportunity to make things better. These are all dreams but I vow to myself that I will make it better, I will cherish you more, I will notice when something is wrong. I will appreciate your talent of dance combined with your love of computers. As weird as it sounds I love the fact that you love two completely different things, even if one is taking you to college. I don't care. Just never stop dancing.**

**Love your mom**

**7****th**** June 1995**

She wiped the tears off her face. 'Baby girl?'

'Yeah?'

'I never realised.'

'There wasn't anything to realise, I never brought it up.'

'What happened? When did she change?'

'Slowly. After San Diego. If she wasn't working then she was going away to friends or family.'

'What did your stepdad and brothers do?'

'Told me I was worthless, that I would never amount to something, just stuff like that. My stepdad used to hit me for getting things wrong when they were blatantly right. They all changed after San Diego. I knew my mom and stepdad had a fight but never made the links until later on. I just lived with it.' She looked at the note again and cried more. 'The date.'

'What about it?'

'It's the day before they died.'

He took her in arms and hugged her tightly. 'Baby girl I'm so sorry, really I am. I'm sorry you had to lose them.'

She sobbed hard into his shoulder before feeling like she had done enough crying. 'I need to stop these tears.'

'If you need to then do it just do it. I'll stick around.'

'Thanks. It's just I've leant too much today, it's a little overwhelming. All this coming to light.'

'I get that.'

'But you my chocolate Adonis were even remembered by my mother. Regardless of what else she missed she still realised what you did to me and what you gave me.'

'She's right you know. I wish I had been around for you to confide in.'

'I have you now and have had for 5 years.' She smiled happily at him. 'Now let's see what else we have here.' She took the other papers and saw pages from her diaries, photos she had long forgotten and the photo of her and Derek. 'Well handsome it looks like I have my own version now.' She said looking intently at the picture once again. 'I still can't believe this!'

'Well you better had baby girl because this is really happening for both of us.'

'I know and its so crazy I love it.' She said as she flipped through the pages, poems, pictures, diary entries.

**If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.**

Another poem.

**I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and brown.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.**

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.

'I've actually re written this since but with you in mind. I never quite know where I got the words from but they came naturally when I thought of you. Now I know.' She blushed and looked down.

'Hey look at me. You have nothing to look away for. I think they are beautiful baby girl.'

**I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay.**

'I remember writing this during San Diego, every word of it true.'

'Baby girl you always seem to amaze me.'

'Why?'

'Everything about you amazes you.'

She blushed more and then laughed as she pulled the next one out. 'Now this is appropriate for what I feel.'

**Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong,  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control,  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start.**

They lay reading the endless amount of poems, and the more she read the more she realised they had come from her thoughts of Derek, of what he had given her, what he had meant to her for that short time, what she felt for him as she grew up and how she wished she could meet him again, to see his smile, feel his hugs that he had given her when he had found her crying. She also realised that everything she wanted to know she knew, she had him back.

'I just can't believe she kept them all.'

'Well she obviously felt you would need them one day.'

'I guess she was right. I don't want to read the journals not for a while. I don't want to read what she felt, I've read enough and leant enough for my liking. I don't want to relive the past through her eyes. I'm going to send them back to my brother tomorrow.'

'Are you absolutely sure?'

'Yes, if I want to read them I'll get them back but right now I have everything I need. I have you handsome.' She placed a hand on his face and smiled.

'P. I love you.'

'I love you too handsome so much.'

'So you won't mind us spending the weekend together?'

'I'll even let you share my bed.' She smiled teasingly.

'Oh really?'

'Really.' She giggled. 'Thank you for doing this with me, I appreciate it.'

'Anytime baby girl. How about we start that weekend?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Handsome, I know it is the best to stay in bed like this but it's 7 o'clock Monday! That makes it the longest I've ever stayed in bed with a man but we have work!'

Derek groaned.

'Don't you dare, I think we need to share our little treasures with our nearest and dearest's.'

'You actually think they'll believe us?'

'Not at first, they probably will think I photo shopped it!'

'Ha ha yeah probably.' He turned over to look at her. 'So how we going to do this?'

'Well I was thinking we go our separate ways, you go in and do your thing raise a few questions...'

'Talk to Hotch?'

'Oh yeah that too.' She laughed. 'Then I'll come in and give you a box and say it's a gift.'

'Of the photo?'

'Exactly and then do whatever you want.'

'I like it. It'll definitely raise some eyebrows from our family.' He laughed and got up stopping in front of her completely naked. 'Shower baby girl?'

'Hmm can I resist?' She sat up and looked at him teasingly. 'Oh definitely not.'

------------------------------------------------------------

'See you later baby girl.' He kissed her head before heading his direction. Walking in he went straight to his desk. 'Morning you two.'

'Morning.'

Morgan sat smiling. 'How was your weekend then?'

'Average.' Reid said looking up from his file.

'Yeah mine was pretty boring too.' Emily agreed. 'Pickup any girls?'

'I did indeed but I don't know.'

'Ahh okay. But did you have fun?'

'I had an eventful weekend.' He stood. 'I'll be right back.' He walked to Hotch's office, knocked and waited for the boss man to call him in. When he was in he closed the door and walked in putting his hands on the back of one of the chairs. 'Sir, can we have a talk?'

'Of course Morgan, everything okay?'

'I hope it will be. I need to talk to you about the frat rules and a possible transfer...'

'You and Garcia finally!'

'How did you guess?'

'It's written all over your face Morgan. Frat rules abolished, both you two mean too much to the B.A.U for us to lose, just as long as you keep out of the office and you need to promise to treat her right. I swear if you hurt her I will hurt you.' He said with a fatherly smile.

'Got it dad.' He smiled back, things were going to plan. 'And thanks.' He straightened up and headed for the door but stopped and turned. 'Oh and we have a surprise in a bit.'

'A surprise?'

'Yeah huge shocker.'

Hotch raised his eye brow but thought he would leave it there. He knew Morgan wouldn't let on.

When Morgan walked down the stairs there was Penelope sitting in his chair comfortably.

'Hey handsome.'

'Hey baby girl. What do I owe this honour?'

'I was lonely. Thought I would see how everyone's weekend went. How was yours?'

'It was okay.'

'He picked a girl up Garcia.'

'Oh really? A keeper?'

'I don't know.' He leant down and grab the box. 'What's this?'

'Open it and see.'

'It's not dirty is it?'

'Would I ever do a thing like that?'

'YES!' Emily and Reid said in joint union.

'Okay I would but you'll like it.' She then just turned and left.

'You going to open it then?'

He sat and opened the box up. 'How the hell?' He looked at the frame inside, somehow Penelope Garcia had found a double photo frame and put their child hood them in one side and their adult them in the other. In both pictures they were holding hands smiling happily whilst in each other's company. 'I'll be right back.' He left the photo on the desk and just walked out the door.

Emily sat up out of curiously. 'What you recon it is?'

'It's photos.' Reid said. 'Do we look?'

'Just a quick peep, no touching.'

They both got up and looked down at the photo. 'Oh my God. You don't think?'

'Can't be.' Reid looked at Emily. 'Surely?'

--------------------------------------------------------------

'So baby girl how did you do it?'

'Do what?' Penelope said as she turned in her chair innocently.

'Where do you get the time?'

'I have my ways handsome.' She said smiling. 'Did you like it?'

'Oh shit! I left it out.'

'Oh don't worry its fuelling the fire.' She laughed as he took her hand.

'I think we should share.'

'Yeah me too.'

------------------------------------------------------------

'I take it you looked?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The pictures... I know you looked, I don't mind.'

'Okay we did. What's it all about.'

'Erm... Pen I think you need to start this with Friday.'

'Friday?'

'Well, I received a box on Friday. Derek turned up and stuck around while I opened it. I thought it was a care package but when I opened it, it wasn't. Instead there were boxes upon boxes of my parents stuff. My brother had sent me bits and pieces, like a locket I haven't seen since I was 10, some journals, ballet shoes, jewellery, a note from my mom and some photos.' She looked at them, Hotch and Rossi had joined the group now. 'Well there was one picture that was ripped and I was pretty confused about it, it had on the back San Diego 1986, and Penelope an. The rest was ripped off.'

'I commented saying I went San Diego the same year we joked about it and Pen invited me to hers for a relaxing evening and during the day it clicked with me. When I got home I found what I needed and headed off.'

'Let's just say it was the biggest shock ever! This man here and yours truly have met before.'

'Oh my god, really?'

'Yes, Pen and me met in San Diego, 1986 and became friends. We spent 2 weeks together, never leaving each other alone.'

'Eaasy terms, we were like we are now but in child form.'

'You got to be kidding up.'

'Nope.' Derek said passing the photo frame over to the disbelieving hands of the team. 'I remember everything about that holiday, Pen had become my best friend in such a short time.'

'Derek here comforted me when my brothers were horrible, we laughed, he waited for in the morning.'

'Why didn't you just keep in contact?'

'Complicated, my brothers wouldn't allow it so we just had to say our goodbyes.'

'Now we realise why when we 'first' met here we were instantly comfortable with each other.' Derek shifted closer to Penelope.

'You're the girl.' Emily said with a smile. 'Is she a keeper?'

'She is indeed.' He put his arm around Penelope.

'It's been an emotional weekend I can tell you that. A lot of truths.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, not from Derek and me but also from my parents.' She looked at them all. 'There was note in the box dated the day before they died, it was from my mom and had loads of pages in it from my diary, poems, photos. She even mentioned Derek in the letter. That's how much that one week impacted my life.'

'Well it seems you two were meant to be.' Penelope smiled at this thought. 'I bet they were the best shockers of your life?'

'Oh most definitely. I now have everything I have ever wanted because of them.'


End file.
